


I've Got A Lover

by alexenglish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Derek Comes Back, Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Scott, Power Dynamics, Topping from the Bottom, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/pseuds/alexenglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years later, Derek's headed back to Beacon Hills and runs into Scott on the way. They reconnect in the best way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Porn and feelings, feelings and porn. There's some power dynamic here between beta Derek and alpha Scott, but mostly eye flashing, Scott being acknowledged as alpha type of thing. 
> 
> Title from Halsey's [Coming Down](https://youtu.be/eRXO77hJGKA), which is such a Scerek song, it hurts me so good. Thanks to Kat for the read through!

Derek doesn’t realize it’s him at first. It’s been six years and thousands of miles in every direction. Not that he hasn’t heard things. About the Beacon Hills pack, about the True Alpha that’s brought every adversary to their knees. The pack’s reputation spiralled out years ago, well known. They were almost like a myth at this point, whispers and rumors and secrets passing between lips; of an intimidating werewolf pack out of California, where the beasts were bigger and the nightmares more terrifying. 

It’s hard to match that image up with what he’s seeing in the dim lights of the bar; Scott sits on a stool, guitar in his hands. His fingers move over the fretboard skillfully, head angled down. Derek can see the dark smudge of his thick lashes against his cheek, the slight stubble on his jaw that reminds Derek just how long it’s been. All the rumors of a formidable wolf pack evaporate as he watches Scott strum, start to sing with his rough voice, soothing over Derek’s nerves. 

Derek should have expected this, he thinks, expected to see Scott. Beacon Hills has been weighing more and more on his mind as he’s starting coming back towards it. He’s a drifter now. While he hates the cliche, it suits him. Or, it did. Lately, he’s been aching for a permanent residence. It’s been too long without a pack, and Derek feels the loneliness like a physical weight. 

Maybe that’s why their paths are crossing, maybe Derek willed the universe to bring them together. Whatever it is, it makes Derek lingers while Scott finishes up his set instead of leaving. It takes awhile for Scott to make his way through the small crowd, stopping to talk and shake hands. His smile is open and warm, like it always has been, and it subdues some of the ache in Derek’s chest just to see it. 

When Scott makes it back to the bar, he doesn’t hesitate in grabbing Derek and pulling him in for a hug. He smells wild, like the forest and the rainfall and autumn leaves. It makes Derek’s pulse jump, makes him want to curl up inside of Scott if it was physically possible. 

“Derek Hale,” Scott says, one long exhale. He looks as good as he smells, skin deep tan and warm, hair a little longer than when Derek last saw him. His shoulders are broad, biceps flexing against the material of his shirt when as he grabs Derek’s arms. It’s making Derek feel out of sorts, dizzy from proximity. There’s power in every movement, right at the surface of Scott’s skin; it makes Derek want to bare his throat, willing and eager to submit. 

“True Alpha Scott McCall,” Derek says, unable to help the way he smiles back. _My alpha_ , his mind whispers, even though he’s technically an omega. Derek knows that there’s a part of Scott that always considers Derek pack, just like there’s a part of Derek that always considers Scott pack. “What are you doing leaving your territory unguarded?” 

They’re a couple of hours outside of Beacon Hills. This bar is well known for the way it caters to the supernatural, but there are places closer to home that Scott could be. 

“I was visiting a friend from another pack,” Scott says, with an easy shrug. “Decided to stay the night in town. Beacon Hills still has the pack, it’s definitely not ‘unguarded’.”

“So I’ve heard,” Derek says. Rumors of the banshee with complete control over her powers, the young emissary perfectly attuned to his alpha, betas with extraordinary strength thanks to the cohesion of their pack, and, of course, the alpha’s second -- the human who survived possession, who’s always been by the alpha’s side. 

Scott stares at him for a minute, eyes deep black in the low lighting of the bar. 

“Passing through?” he asks, tongue wetting his lips. Derek’s brain gets stuck on the action, a reminder of just how plush Scott’s mouth is. It makes him ache all over again, desire simmering hot to the surface of his skin. When he meets Scott’s eyes, Scott’s smirking at him, knowingly. Derek probably smells like arousal, pulse thundering in his own ears. 

“I was coming back, actually. I wanted to see if I still have a place there.” 

Home, he wants to say, but he doesn’t. He’s been gone so long, and everything is so different, but he knows that Scott wouldn’t reject him, because it’s _Scott_. 

Scott’s eyes light up when he says it, predictably, pleased smile coming over his face, eyes crinkling into half moons. 

“Of course,” he says, all in a rush. “You’ve always been pack.”

The admission makes Derek’s chest loosen. He hadn’t realized that he was waiting for Scott to say that, but he was; he feels relief in every bone and muscle. Instead of doing something ridiculous like grabbing Scott and kissing him senseless, he flashes blue eyes at him in acknowledgement. 

_My alpha_.

Scott’s eyes widen in surprise, but flash red in response, before he ducks his head, hiding a smile. It’s bashful, playful. Gods if their past selves could see them now. Derek feels like they’re on cruise control, destined to collide. He never thought he’d see the day when Scott’s body language was more flirtatious than defensive, but here they are, standing too close in a poorly lit bar. 

As if he can read minds, Scott drags his teeth over his bottom lip and looks up at Derek through his eyelashes, “Do you have a place to stay?”

“No,” Derek says, immediately. There’s no use avoiding the topic, he knows Scott can smell his interest, knows that he’s being obvious with his wandering gaze. He’s not a stranger to falling into someone’s hotel bed; tonight he wants that person to be Scott, Scott’s bed, Scott’s hands on him. 

“My hotel is a ten minute walk,” Scott says, gesturing towards the door with his head. Derek nods and puts some cash on the bar top for the bartender, follows Scott out. He expects some nervousness from Scott, some anxiety as they walk together, but Scott is relaxed, hands in his pockets, asking about Derek’s life. 

Derek tells him what he can, about travelling and Cora and the packs he’s met. It’s easy to exchange information with Scott, no pressure at all. Scott smiles in all the right places, prompts Derek to keep talking as they walk. They talk through the hotel, the elevator ride.

The only time Derek starts feeling nervous is when the elevator opens to Scott’s floor, heart pounding in his ears. He can hear Scott’s too, less forceful, but nervous as well, hand skimming over the pocket his keycard is in. 

“Do you want to come in?” Scott asks, eyebrows wiggling suggestively. It’s unnecessary; Derek doesn’t doubt that Scott can read the desire on him, but Derek appreciates it, nodding, mouth too dry to talk. Scott doesn’t move to open the door, instead he shifts his weight, eyes on Derek still.

“Do you want to come in and have _sex_?” Scott asks. Derek hears his heart double its speed, anxious. That makes Derek smile, nerves fizzling in his stomach excitedly. He steps close, hand on Scott’s cheek, and leans in to press their lips together. Scott’s heart speeds up.

“I’d love to.”

Apparently, that’s all Scott needs, he unlocks the door and drags Derek inside, shoving Derek up against the inside of the door, slotting their mouths together. It’s not careful, it’s sloppy and needy, and all at once, the scent of Scott’s arousal hits him like a freight train, so dense and palpable Derek can taste it on his tongue. 

Derek hadn’t realized Scott was restraining his chemosignals this entire time; he has no idea where Scott learned that, but he doesn’t have brain cells to spare; the scent makes him instantly hard, a keen caught in his throat. It makes him want to drop to his knees, mouth at where he knows Scott’s scent would be the most intense, right at the crease of his thigh. 

Scott drags his nose down Derek’s jaw, stubble brushing against Derek’s beard with a rasp, sucks hard marks into Derek’s neck that he knows will be there in the morning. Derek loves it, dick twitching in his pants when Scott bites down, soothing over the sting with his warm tongue. Every touch is rough in the right ways, unrestrained. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to unleash on you like that,” Scott says, pulling back enough for Derek to see how heavy lidded his eyes are, impossibly dark; his mouth is swollen, even more enticing than it always is. “There’s only so much I can hold back, and _god_ , Derek --”

Scott’s hands scramble at him, pull him in. Derek goes willingly, eagerly; unable to stop the noises of appreciation as Scott bites into his lip, slicks their tongues together. Derek goes along easily as Scott draws him away from the door. They disconnect and Scott steps away, but doesn’t go far, stepping out of his shoes; peeling his shirt and pants off with a look that’s calculated, but coy, teasing. 

“Fuck, Scott,” Derek says, taking in his toned muscles, the heavy swell of his dick in his briefs. Scott smiles, all dimples, and steps closer, grabs Derek’s hand and pulls him in just to push him down on the bed. Derek goes, bouncing a little, unable to take his eyes off Scott. 

“I want to ride you,” Scott says, looking down at Derek thoughtfully. “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Derek says, breathless. Scott grins wickedly, leaning forward to drag Derek’s underwear off of him before leaning back to drag his own briefs off. His cock bounces free, thick and dark; it makes Derek’s mouth water just looking at it. 

“Great,” Scott says, he moves away to rummage through his suitcase before coming back with lube and a condom that he tosses at Derek. “I can open myself up if you want.”

“No, let me,” Derek says, scooting back so he can lean against the pillows. Scott follows, straddling his lap. He looks nervous now, eyes darting from Derek’s face to where he’s opening up the lube, so Derek kisses him deeply, willing him to relax. 

Scott moans when Derek traces a slick finger down his crack, teasing at his rim. His mouth drops open when Derek pushes in; it’s so hot and tight inside of him, and Scott smells so sweet. 

“You have big hands,” Scott huffs, almost like a laugh as he rocks back into Derek’s hand as Derek fucks the finger in and out of him. 

“Sorry,” Derek mumbles, but Scott shakes his head quickly, eyes rolling back as Derek picks up the pace, trying to get Scott to loosen up.

“‘S good,” he slurs, blinking wide, red eyes, and Derek growls in satisfaction as he nudges another finger into Scott, stretching him. Scott’s hips stutter as his presses down, stomach clenching. It’s a beautiful sight to have him above Derek, shaking in place. Derek’s left hand spans Scott’s thigh, the muscles jump under his palm as Scott grinds into Derek’s right hand. 

Scott doesn’t say anything, but he’s noisier than Derek expected, moans jumping out of his throat as Derek fingers him, hands planted on Derek’s chest for balance. The first time Derek nails Scott’s prostate is a surprise; Scott snarls, claws springing out, prickling Derek’s chest. That’s _good_ , Derek wraps an arm around his waist, dragging him closer, and fingers him harder.

It’s not long before Scott is groaning Derek’s name around fangs, mouth slack with pleasure. Derek nudges another finger into him, and Scott opens up for him, pulls him in so readily. The room is stifling with their combined heat, sweat prickling at the surface of Derek’s skin; his mind is hazy, lust drunk off the smell of Scott, the way he groans so sweet and deep. 

“I’m ready, c’mon Derek,” Scott says, sweat curling the ends of his hair; Derek feels it at the small of his back when he picks Scott up enough to find the condom. Scott’s eyes are on him as he attempts to open the packet. 

“I - I haven’t ever,” Scott says, hand closing around Derek’s. “I’ve never gone without. Can we? Sorry, that’s --”

“No, I, uh, me either,” Derek says, because he hasn’t, can’t imagine how that would feel, to sink into Scott without a condom, feel him like that. “We can, if you want.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Scott says, biting his lip, tossing the condom away. Derek’s stomach tingles with nerves as Scott pants, “I trust you,” and gives him a lopsided grin.

“You don’t know me anymore,” Derek reminds him, but it’s half-hearted as Scott grunts in protest and drags Derek in for a kiss, gripping his jaw.

“I’ll always know you,” Scott says, licking into his mouth. “Even if I didn’t see you for ten more years. I know you.”

“Okay, okay,” Derek says, exhaling through his nose. There’s a tight feeling of anticipation in his chest, because _that_ kind of discussion is a discussion about feelings, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready for that. 

“Just fuck me,” Scott says, impatiently, but there’s a grin on his face as Derek grunts and presses his fingers back inside Scott, making sure he’s loose enough. Scott digs the pads of his fingers into Derek’s chest, and pushes his hips down. “I’m ready, please, Derek.”

Derek can’t argue with that, he surges up to give Scott a biting kiss, lips and tongue glancing off his sharp incisors, barely there, still restrained. He picks Scott up so he can scoot down enough to lay horizontal, adding more lube before he traces his dick over Scott’s rim, catching, sinking into him in one swift moment. Scott growls, eyes bleeding red, and pushes Derek’s arms down, pinning him to the bed. 

He rocks back, fucking himself down. It’s so good, so hot and slick and everything Derek needs right now. Scott’s thighs flex as he rocks down on Derek’s cock, relentless, until all Derek can do is shake underneath him. Scott falls forward, lacing their fingers together, grinding and panting into Derek’s mouth. 

It’s good, so good. Scott moves on his lap expertly, leaning back to arch and rotate his hips. He speeds up, fucks back, bounces hard, before slowing down to lazy strokes, grinning down at Derek because he knows he’s being a ruthless tease. 

Derek lets it go on for awhile, content with Scott’s hands gripping bruises into his wrists, likes the burn of it; likes watching Scott’s stomach flex as he twists his hips, groans when he fucks himself right, eyes flashing red while his mouth pants so desperately. 

After a while, being pinned down isn’t enough, so Derek surges forward in one movement, surprising Scott enough to flip them and thrust into him so that he goes lax instead of trying to get back on top. It’s better with Scott on his back; Derek can get the leverage to pound into him, and make Scott squirm, make him go boneless while Derek fucks sweet noises out of him. 

His nails bite into Derek’s back and it stings, but it’s so good. They fit together perfectly, Derek thinks, wildly, biting the inside of Scott’s knee as he hikes him up higher to get deeper inside of him. Scott mewls under him, throat bared. The easy vulnerability is making something in Derek’s chest feel tight, but he ignores it, grips Scott’s thigh with one hand and uses the other to jerk him off. 

It doesn’t take long until Scott’s eyes are screwing shut hard, mouth gasping Derek’s name roughly, coming across his chest. The scent bursts heady on Derek’s tongue, arousal and release; all of Scott’s muscles clamp down, and Derek thrusts a couple more times before he’s coming too, buried deep inside Scott. 

“Fuck,” Scott groans, as Derek falls forward, tongue dragging over Scott’s stomach, licking up his come. He giggles when Derek leans up, but kisses him regardless, licking along his teeth and lips. Everything is slick, smells like spit and jizz and musk and Scott’s sweet scent underneath it all, the scent of them together. 

Their hearts are pounding in tandem, echoing in Derek’s ears. 

“Fuck,” Derek agrees, pulling out and laying next to Scott, chest heaving. His muscles feel like jello, loose and thoroughly used. 

“Agreed,” Scott says, rolling on his side to hover over Derek. Even in the darkness, Derek can see his keen gaze. It makes him feel stripped bare, but Derek has nothing to hide from Scott, he hasn’t for a long time. 

“What?” Derek asks, after a couple minutes have dragged by with Scott just staring at him. Scott smiles and ducks his head, bashful all over again. For someone covered in come and lube, naked, his shyness is completely unwarranted.

“That was like my dream come true.”

“ _What_?”

“I have wanted to fuck you for forever,” Scott admits, eyes bright with laughter. “God, you’ve always been so --”

“ _Scott_ ,” Derek growls.

“I was going to say sexy,” Scott says, and leans over Derek, pressing their chests together. His stomach is still sticky from the come, but he doesn’t pay it any attention, hovering over Derek; he nips at Derek’s jaw, hands roaming over his nipples and abs. A fresh burst of arousal floods Derek’s veins, and he goes lax again, letting Scott touch him. 

“I sensed you when you came into the bar,” Scott says, looking at Derek through his lashes. “I’d always had this stupid crush, and god. It never went away, I just didn’t realize.”

“Scott.”

“I’m happy you came back,” Scott says, earnestly. “That you came to my hotel room with me. That you’re coming home.”

Derek doesn’t know what to say to that, so he grabs Scott and drags him close, presses kisses to his mouth. Derek gets it, he does. He feels settled in his skin in a way that he hasn’t in years. It feels _right_ when he touches Scott’s skin, runs his nose along his pulse point. It hasn’t been Beacon Hills he’s been missing, just this sense of belonging. 

He never would have guessed _home_ was in the arms of Scott McCall, but now that he’s here, he doesn’t ever want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
